


【KA/AK向】《“芭蕉精”与小学弟》03

by Onananao



Category: krist&singtoSK - FandomKS - Fandomteamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	【KA/AK向】《“芭蕉精”与小学弟》03

“你…你来干什么…”Kongphop抱着薄被，有些害怕。

少年的嘴微微笑着，慢慢靠近，俯身单膝跪在床沿。

姿势有些诱惑，双眼似乎发着妖异光的看着kongphop。

kongphop下意识的抓紧被子，慢慢收起双腿，似乎在办法如何离开，可惜，仿佛被人抓住了一样，动弹不得。

要还没等他反应过来，少年翻身骑到了kongphop的身上。

慌乱的kongphop一动不动的，只能眼睁睁的看着身上的人。

他要干什么！

迎着窗外的月光，少年慢慢的在拉开身上的袍子，衣服顺着不宽的肩膀滑落倒腰线。

月光照在皮肤上，仿佛围绕着一层乳白色的光晕，胸前的两点在白皙的皮肤映衬下，居然透着少女才有的粉红，均匀的腰部线条和小腹，随着呼吸慢慢起伏着，Kongphop觉得身下一紧，却看到明明盖着薄被的下身，不知什么时候已经光溜溜的了。

身上的人，慢慢的佛摸着kongphop的小腹，衣服顺着手掌经过的地方慢慢上移，少年前后摇曳着臀部，两腿间摩擦着kongphop的分身。

Kongphop忍着身下慢慢袭来的怪异感觉，无助的抬眼，却看到身上的少年闭着眼睛还在摇曳着腰肢，似乎忍耐又享受的表情，微微的皱着眉头，张开嘴，似乎在呻吟却听不到声音。

身下的快感在一阵阵的袭来，眼前的景象迷幻又香艳刺激，已经超过了一个高中男生能承受的范围，Kongphop只能接受这一切，反抗不了，很快就到了高潮的边缘，闭上眼睛，下身不自觉的向上耸动着，不自禁的.射.了出来。

\-------------------

Kongphop喘息着苏醒过来，猛的坐起身来，紧接着一阵眩晕，额上的汗珠滑落到脸颊，全身似乎慢慢复苏一样，拼命冒着冷汗。

房间里一个人也没有，只听见他的呼吸声，月光透过阳台，从外面洒在kongphop的床上，心情还没有平复，但是身下热热的感觉传来，掀开被子，果然内裤上浸湿了一片。


End file.
